


A Wing Angel

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Riku had been an angel living in heaven as long as he could remember. He was given a mission. Upon completion he will be able to reincarnate as a human. How will this mission go.





	1. The beginning of a new Mission

A little girl was crying alone on the street, having being seperated from her mother when a small red kiten makes it way towards the girl, rubbing gently against the girls's knee, purring as if it was trying to comfort her. The little girl soon stop crying when she notice the presence of the red kitten.

"Are you lost too little kitten?" the little girl reach out her hand stroking the kitten gently, it purred in response to her question as if it could understand her. The kitten soon tugged at the little girl's sleeve. "You want me to go that way?" the little girl question in which the kitten purred in response. 

The little girl brush the dirt on her knee as she got up on her feet following the red kitten, which seems to be waiting for her around each corner. The little girl stopped in her track when she heard a familiar voice calling her name "Mummy! I am here!" a young lady who seem frantic appear from around the corner following the voice, pulling the little girl into a tight embrace. In which the little girl return the hug happily. "I am sorry I won't leave anywhere on my own again Mummy." The little girl soon turn around looking for the red kitten earlier, which was no where to be seen. 

The red kitten had walk some distance away before transforming into a young red hair boy around the age of sixteen with white wings behind his back. "That a job well done Riku. Keep up the good work gathering deed and you soon be able to reincarnate." The boy name Riku soon turn around to see a long blonde hair lady with wings behind her. 

"Hai! Boss Raine! I will do my best." Riku shouted in attention with a hand to his forehead. A chuckle soon escape Raine's lip. "You don't have to be so formal around me. Riku. Let's head back and rest for the day."

"Hai." Riku smile brightly as he gave Raine a hug before he pulled away heading back with her to the heaven realm. As long as he could remember, he had been an angel since he was seven years old with no memories of his human life or how he had pass away as a human. There was a rule in the heaven realm. Any angel who remember their human life before they could earn enough deeds to be reincarnate as a human will be dealt a harsh punishment, hence he had never question it.

Although Raine was strict with him as a boss and teacher, She took care of him and taught him the basic of being an angel, ike a mother to him. "I prepare your favourite strawberry cake today for a mission well done." Raine took it out from the fridge as soon as they return home. Riku's eyes lighten up upon seeing his favourite strawberry cake, although there isn't a need for angel to eat like human to sustain their existance. However, to Riku it was also a blessing to be able to taste food from the human realm

"Thank you Raine." Riku hugged and thank his teacher once again as he took over the cake. Riku savour the taste of the strawberry melting in his mouth with every bite, it felt really nolstagic to him. "You got some cake by the side of your mouth. I have never seen a clumsy angel like you Riku." Raine chuckled, wiping the cream away with her finger. Riku's cheek puff up, his entire feature was painted a bright red. "Mou Raine. I am not a kid anymore."

"You always be one in my eyes." Raine reach out her hand, flicking Riku's forehead. "Ouch..." Riku mumbled, rubbing the spot where Raine flick to ease the pain. "I am proud of the sucess in your mission today Riku. Keep up the good work." Raine ruffled Riku's hair which felt really nolstagic to Riku. "I am going to rest. Don't stay up to late. Night Riku" Raine, stood up makin her way to her room. A smile widened across Riku lips. "Hai! Good Night Raine."

The next morning, Riku woke up stretching his arm after getting a good rest. Riku made his way to the hall, in front of the head of the angels Barison where angel will received their mission.

"Riku reporting for my next Mission!" Riku immediately bowed as he stepped in front of Barison. No matter how many time he do this he was still nervous. "Your deed is almost fulfilled. Hence we decided to give you a greater mission. If you manage to complete this mission. You will be able to reincarnate." Riku hues widened with excitement, if he complete this mission. He would be able to reincarnate as a human again.

"Your next mission is to assist the school Merinda in the upcoming charity event which will be delievered to lots of unfortunate humans." Barison announced "Hai! Understood Sir!" Riku exclaim raising one of his hand over his head. "You may take your leave now angel Riku. I wish you all the best." Barison dismiss Riku. "Thank you Sir!" Riku took his leave from the hall. Determination burning within. He was determine to do his best for his mission to be able to reincarnate. 

Little did Riku know this mission was going to be a stormy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been in my mind for awhile. I don't intend it to be long. Hence I will try to update as soon or whenever I could.  
Special thanks to [fatealitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia) for helping me Beta Read


	2. The Transfer Student

Riku descended at the human realm in front of Merinda school, which he had enrolled after receiving his mission. Riku couldn't get a wink of rest last night. He was excited to be able to attend a school in the human realm, to experience being a student. The red head use his magic to transform his clothes into the uniform of the school before he step into the school, reporting to his home room teacher.

Riku was soon lead in front of a classroom with the label 'Class 3-A' above. He was told to wait outside of the classroom by his home room teacher Mr Fuyuki. "There will be a transfer student joining our class starting today." Riku could hear Mr Fuyuki voice from outside the classroom. "Come on in!" upon hearing that, the Riku knew that it was his cue to enter.

Riku took a deep breathe stepping into the class, bowing in front of the class "My name is Tanaka Riku. I transfer to Japan from America, It a pleasure to meet you all." he introduce himself with a beam on his feature. "Riku your seat will be the empty seat beside Nanase Tenn." Fuyuki directed Riku's gaze towards the empty seat beside a pale hair Teen name Nanase Tenn. Riku made his way towards his seat, making himself comfortable as he sat down. Riku blinked when he notice the pink hair male staring at him.

"Is there anything on my face Tenn?" Riku fidget nervously, wondering if he had said something that made Tenn angry. "Nothing... You don't have to be so nervous. You didn't make me angry." Tenn answered before he turn his face away from Riku, taking the red head by surprise, as a blush spread across his cheek. Riku wonder if he was that easy to read like Raine had always commented.

"I hope we can get along and become friend. Tenn. I hope you don't mind me calling you that" Riku added, hoping to dispel that awkward atmosphere earlier. "Whatever you feel comfortable Tanaka-san" Tenn responded without looking his way after a moment of silence "You can just call me Riku too" Riku beamed upon hearing Tenn's word, seeing that small window of chance in becoming friend with Tenn. Riku didn't know why. he felt that this wasn't the first time that he had met with this person name Nanase Tenn.

"As all of you are already aware. The annual school charity festival will be held in a month's time from now. I want all of you to work in pairs to brainstorm on ideas for our class. I want all of you to present your ideas in the next homeroom session in a week's time. We will decide on an idea. The pair whose idea is pick will be left in charge for our class. Homeroom is over for today." Fuyuki announce as he stepped out of the classroom.

The entire class was soon filled with chatter of student discussing with their partner on ideas for the school festival.

'The one sitting next to him.' Riku ponder, stealing a glance to his side to a certain pale hair teen. He fidgeted his hand nervously, forming lots of way to ask Tenn regarding this matter in his mind. "Tenn we need to discuss about our ideas-" Riku practice to himself

"I am free after school tomorrow. We can discuss after that. You don't have to practice alone over there." Tenn spoke, taking Riku by surprise that Tenn figure what he was about to say as if Tenn had read his mind. A blush spreading across Riku feature that Tenn heard him practicing that he wanted a hole to hide in.

However, Riku heart brighten up with happiness. He felt he could definitely befriend Tenn and deep down he felt a nolstagic and warm connection to Tenn that he couldn't explain. "You seem happy Riku." Raine pulled Riku out of his thoughts, noticing the red head been deep in thought. "I be hanging out with a human tomorrow. I have never been to human school too Raine-san it was really exciting" Riku began explaining his experience like an excited kid that Raine couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are not there to have fun though Riku." Raine flick the red head forehead. "Ouch!" Riku muttered holding his head in pain where his teacher had just flicked him. "Mou Raine-San! I will never forget about my mission, besides I would love to see the human world more before I reincarnate." Riku muttered, though he couldn't bring himself to tell Raine about the self fish wish he had within before he reincarnate, that was to meet his family for one time, knowing Raine will reject his idea, as Angel are forbidden to recall their human memory when they are alive.

The next day, Riku and Tenn were queueing in line of a famous cafe around the area which Riku recommend for their place of discussion. They were soon lead to an empty seat by a pretty female waiter in her thirty. "A Strawberry Cake!" the both of them ordered at the same time after glancing through the menu. They glance at each other in surprise at their harmony and similar taste.

The young waiter chuckle at the harmony of their response. "The both of you look alike. Like a pair of siblings." The young waiter wink at them. "Two strawberry cake coming right up." before making her way to the kitchen with their order. 

Riku wonder how it feels to have a elder sibling. If he had any elder sibling while he was alive as a human. The red head glance at Tenn who hadn't spoken a single word as if deep in thought. He was about to say something to break the silence when the waiter return setting two strawberry on their desk. "Enjoy." she said as she wink waving her hand at them before she move on to serve other guest in the cafe.

Riku pick up the spoon on the side of his desk, cutting a small slice taking a bite out from it. The sweet taste of the strawberry melted in his mouth as his lips curved up into a satisfied smile. "It delicious! I really enjoy eating the cake here whenever I came down to the human realm for a mission." he spoke as he savor the taste of the strawberry cake.

"Human Realm? Mission?" Tenn question, peering at Riku with a questioning gaze, expecting an answer from the red head. Riku panick internally when he realize he had slip up. "Ahaha! I was referring to study when i was talking about mission." Riku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I watch too much action and spy movie that it just slip out." Riku sweat drop internallly hoping that Tenn will buy his story

Tenn glance at the red head in front of him "I'll believe in your answer." Tenn cut a slice of the strawberry cake taking a bite out of it. He decided to accept the answer of this transfer student and not question any further. Tenn knew that the transfer student was lieing base on his action as he was like his beloved younger twin brother. Who was kind, cute but spoiled and was totall bad at lieing, guessing that he probably had his own reason for not telling him the truth.

Tenn was surprised, rendered speechless when he first saw this transfer student who look like an exact copy of his beloved younger twin brother who had passed away when he was young that Tenn couldn't face him directly. Every action of this transfer student reminded him of his beloved younger twin brother. He was glad that he knew how to put on a front not to show his true emotion that he was able to maintain this calm expression when working with this transfer student for the upcoming charity festival for their class.

Riku let out a sigh of relief when Tenn seem to believe in his word. "We should get back to discussing about the Charity festival" Riku quickly switch the topic to divert Tenn's attention away from his slip up. Riku began brainstorming through the various idea that he had in mind "How about a selling Tako ball?" Riku suggested. Tenn shook his head in regards to Riku's suggestion "The idea of a cafe is too common. I am sure other classes will come up with that idea as well"

The red and pale hair teen exchange glance with one another when an idea came to the both of them at the same time when they saw a few female students with their accesories hang on their bag. "Selling handmade craft." they exclaimed at the same time. The both of them blinked at each other in surprise. "It seems that we both had the same idea in our mind. It incredible! As if we have telephathy that we could read each other mind." Riku beamed excitedly. 

Tenn didn't expect that he was so synchronize with this transfer student. That bright smile, so innocent and pure. Just like his younger twin brother. Tenn hearts tighten, as if it was being squeeze tight. When he recall his younger twin brother and that day. "We will go with that idea then. If there is nothing else. I'll be taking my leave." Tenn stood up to when Riku called out to him gripping onto his wrist "Wait! we have decide on what handmade craft to sell yet." Startled, Tenn slapped away Riku's hand reflexivly turning around to see that upset feature on the red head feature. Tenn left quickly out of the cake shop leaving a confused Riku there wondering if he done anything wrong to upset Tenn.

The next day, Riku eyes lighten when he saw Tenn arriving at the classroom. "Morning!" Riku greeted as energetically as he could. "Morning" Tenn return his greeting with his usal tone of voice. 'I had definitely said something wrong yesterday! Perhaps Tenn didn't like it when i mention we had telephathy.' Riku put his finger together. "I am sorry if i said anything that upset you yesterday." Riku apologized.

"You did nothing wrong. There no need for you to apologize." Tenn responded without looking at Riku. Tenn's attitude annoyed and tick off Riku as he puffed up his cheek slamming his hand on Tenn's desk grabbing the pale hair teen's attention. "You are definitely upset about something that I have said or done! If you don't speak. I won't understand! How are we suppose to continue working for the charity festival as a team!" before he could pursue further their homeroom teacher Mr Fuyuki had stepped into the classroom. 

As the class was going on, Riku kept glancing in Tenn's direction, noticing that Tenn look listless. Tenn sudden collapse falling off his chair, taking the class by surprise. Riku made his way to Tenn noticing that his face was red and his temperature was high. Tenn was running a fever. "Mr Fuyuki! I will escort Tenn to the infirmary." Riku took Tenn's arm slinging over his shoulder as he lead him to the infirmary.

"Thirty-Eight Degree. He should be ok after taking the medication with some rest." the nurse in charge of the infirmary assured after giving Tenn his medication. The nurse soon took her leave for an errand after instructing Riku to accompany Tenn. Leaving Riku alone with Tenn. Riku glance at Tenn whose face was a bright red, panting heavily from his fever. Riku took Tenn's hand in his, closing his eyes to focus his attention as he began using his magic to make Tenn feel better.

"Tenn-nii... are you in pain." Tenn open his eyes to see his young twin Riku beside his bed looking at him in concern and guilt on his feature. "Tenn-nii caught my flu and gotten sick taking care of Riku." Riku took Tenn's hand in his little hand. "Riku will make the pain go away. Pain. Pain go away." Riku chanted as Tenn felt a warm feeling flowing through him as the scenery faded away. Tenn soon flutter open his eyes to see the white ceiling of the infirmary. Turning his head to the side to see a particular red head sleeping right beside. He was about to reach out his hand to touch the red head, stopping when he return back to reality recalling the red head in front of him wasn't his younger twin brother though they share the same look and name. Tenn was grateful for Riku's help and company

The red head soon shift, opening his eyes as his gaze met with Tenn's. Riku immediately sat up. "You are awake, are you feeling much better now Tenn?". Tenn nodded his head in response to Riku's word. Shifting his gaze to the side. "T-Thank you for the concern. I am feeling much better now." Tenn muttered, Riku feature brighten into a smile "You are welcome! Thanks to you I got a chance to skip class in order to accompany you Tenn." Tenn laugh lightly "Don't use me as a reason to skip lesson Tanaka-san." Riku chuckle when he saw Tenn's laugh. "Tenn you should smile more it really adorable" 

Tenn blushed upon hearing Riku's compliment something that he wasn't good at accepting. "Stop saying embrassing stuff like that!" Tenn shifted his gaze away from the red head to hide his embarrassment. Tenn paused for awhile as he recall Riku's expression, his word this morning "I wasn't upset by you yesterday Tanaka-san. I wasn't feeling well so i decided to leave early. I am sorry... if it upsets you." Tenn muttered. Riku beamed when he heard Tenn's apology and his explanation. "You should have said so when you weren't feeling well yesterday. You should be more honest." 

Riku reach out his hand towards Tenn. "Let do our best for the ideas of the charity festival." Tenn glance at the hand that Riku reached out towards him, he knew he shouldn't run away from facing Riku who look like his younger twin brother. He reached out his hand taking Riku's hand in his, determined to make the charity festival a sucess. Their time alone was soon broken as the infirmary nurse return to take Tenn's temperature.

The infirmary nurse was surprised when Tenn fever had went down quick and he would recover with rest that night. After this incident, Tenn and Riku gotten closer, they would meet up after school at the usual cake shop, drawing and coming up with different design of the handicraft. Once, while Riku was drawing the design. Tenn couldn't help but fix his gaze on the transfer student name Riku. Being with Tanaka, warm his heart. This transfer student was clumsy, kind, honest and pure just like his younger twin Riku. As if he was hanging out with Tenn. 'Riku is this how we would have been if you are still alive?' Tenn couldn't help question. Tenn return Riku smile with one of his as the red head lifted the completed drawing of his idea.

Soon a week was over, it was time for the presentation of their ideas. Each representative from the group will present their idea. Once each group finish presentating. The vote soon began. Tenn and Riku both had their fingers cross as Mr Fuyuki finish counting the vote. "I will announce the result of the vote. We will go with Tenn and Riku's idea of selling handi craft following majority's vote. I'll leave Tenn and Riku in charge of setting up the preparation for the charity festival class" 

"We did it Tenn!" Riku exclaim in happiness. "Our hard work paid off!" Tenn nodded as they exchange gaze. They will have lots to prepare for the following few weeks for the charity festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it that Tenn and Riku met and gotten slightly closer :D Hope everyone enjoy where this story and where it going as well


	3. The Discovery

"This is what I have knitted so far. I don't understand how to sew the next step from this book" Riku took out the completed head and body of the angel keychain that he had done, showing the book, that he was using as a guidance to sew, to Tenn after school in their classroom. It has been a week since they were responsible for preparing for the Charity festival.

Tenn took a moment to read through the pages of the book with the instruction before he pick up the handicraft and began leaning in close to Riku. Showing the red head how to sew the doll's head to the body as Riku watch attentively.

"There, it’s complete." Tenn said once he was done.

Riku beam upon seeing the completed doll. "You are amazing Tenn! You sew well. You are also good at teaching. I understand how to sew this step from the book from your explanation. It simple and easy to understand." Riku complimented.

"That because you are a smart student too." Tenn blushed lightly still not used to being complimented.

Tenn denemor quickly change when he notice the red head was constantly keeping his hand behind his back "Show me your hand Tanaka-san." Tenn speak in a commanding tone.

"Eh? Why?" Riku blinked in confusion. "There nothing special." Riku tries to brush off Tenn's request. He didn't want the latter to see the needle wound that he had sustain while trying to sew the handicraft the entire night yesterday, worrying about him.

"Riku you drop something on the floor." Tenn spoke after he knock on the table lightly with his elbow to make some noise.

"Eh, really?" Riku question as he bent down to take a look. Tenn took this chance to pull Riku's hand towards him to see the needle wound on his fingers.

"You lied to me Tenn." Riku cheek huff up when he realized Tenn's true intention

"If I didn't do it. You wouldn't show me your hand filled with the needle wound because you don't want me to worry." Tenn explain as he took out the plaster that he had brought along sticking it over Riku's hand.

After working with Riku for a week the pale hair teen knew that Riku was a kind boy whose emotion show too easily on his face just like his younger twin brother. Hence he would never have wanted him to worry over his injury

Riku was surprised that Tenn had saw through what he was thinking. He could never seem to hide anything from Tenn, he peer over at Tenn as the other stick the plaster over his finger. Suddenly, a slight image flash through his mind. Riku saw a blurry image of a younger version of himself with another boy whose feature he couldn't see sticking a plaster over his legs

"Done. You need to be more careful next time Riku." his younger self beamed happily, before wrapping his arm around the other boy, hugging him. "Thank you. Riku not in pain anymore. I love you. -Nii".

"Tanaka-san" a voice pulled Riku out from his daze and his head which was throbbing in pain to see the concern look of a certain pale hair…Tenn… Tenn was right in front of him. "Are you alright? You suddenly daze off and you are sweating a lot suddenly."

Riku nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah! I-I am fine Tenn. I just daze off thinking about the design of the handicraft. Don't worry." Riku laugh sheepishly. "Thank you for the concern and for sticking the plaster on my hand" he assured to ease Tenn's concern.

Tenn raised his eyebrow in suspicion but decided to take Riku for his words.

'That image earlier... was it my human life...? I had an elder sibling when I was alive...? If I did… I hope he is doing well...' Riku thought to himself as he began sewing the handicraft. Though deep down within he wanted to find and see his elder sibling again if he did have one when he was alive.

"Let continue tomorrow." Tenn suggested seeing how late it had gotten. Riku glanced up hearing Tenn's word turning towards the window to notice that the sun was already setting "Eh! I hadn't realized it had gotten this late." Riku commented stretching his hand, nodding his head in agreement to Tenn's suggestion.

The both of them began packing up before they left the classroom. Tenn stopped in front of the school gate.

"I have to go shopping for something before i head home. You should head home first Tanaka-san. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Tenn bid Riku farewell before he headed towards the direction of the shopping street.

Riku made his way to the park. After getting some biscuits. Riku was about to return to heaven, stopping when he heard a soft purring sound.

Following the sound, Riku spotted a pure white kitten, hiding inside a box. Next to the kitten was a bowl filled with water and another empty bowl which Riku guess should be where the food goes.

There must be a kind soul feeding this kitten all this while. The kitten whimper in fear as Riku got closer.

Riku recalled the biscuits that he had gotten earlier. He pulled out one of the biscuits holding it out for the kitten. "Go on ahead. Don't be frightened. You must be hungry."

The kitty glance at the biscuits warily for a moment before it ate the biscuit

Riku rest both hand on his chin beaming as he watched the kitty ate the biscuit. "You must be really hungry little fellow."

The kitty soon warm up to the red head rubbing against it leg, purring softly. It was then that Riku notice the bandage on the kitty's foot.

Riku frown lifting the kitty gently onto his lap, stroking it gently. "You are hurt little fellow. I will make you feel better again right away." Riku smile as he placed his hand on the kitty's injury chanting a magic spell. A small bright light could be seen as the Kitty's injury began to heal.

"There it shouldn't hurt anymore." Riku beam as he placed the kitty back on the floor, stroking it's fur gently. The kitty purred softly in return as if thanking him for treating his injury

Little did Riku know there was someone hiding behind a tree, holding onto a packet of cat food. who saw everything.

The next day, Riku was at the usual spot with Tenn, knitting the keychain for the school festival. Riku stretch his arms when he had completed quite a few keychains. "We are almost at our target for the Charity festival." Riku hummed happily.

Tenn nodded his head. "Yes. Let make it a success Tanaka-san." There was a moment of silence before Tenn speak again breaking it. "If I might ask Tanaka-san, Where do you live?"

Riku froze for a moment, He was an angel hence he did not have a real place to stay in the human realm.

"Ah! I live in Sunway mansion not far from here." Riku immediately mention the name of a place that he once saw from the map before.

"Is that so..." was Tenn's only reply. Thinking that he hadn't mention anything wrong. Riku relax, letting out a sigh of relief. Watching as Tenn continue with knitting the keychain.

It was soon sunset, Riku and Tenn made their way home passing by the park. "My home is over that way. I will see you tomorrow then" Riku pointed in the opposite direction.

"Who are you Tanaka-san." came Tenn's question as Riku was about to leave, causing the red head to stop in his step.

"What do you mean Tenn? I am just me" Riku answered, taken by surprise by Tenn's question

"Sunway mansion. that place has been torn down years ago. It is impossible for you to live there." Tenn explained

Riku panic upon hearing Tenn's word, the fact that a place that he randomly choosen had been torn down has completedly slipped his mind.

"Ah! I-I remember wrongly. I live in Parkway Mansion in the same direction." Riku quickly came up with another reason to convince Tenn, hoping the pale hair tenn will buy his explanation and stop pursuing further.

"Stop lieing Tanaka-san!" Tenn exclaimed, causing Riku hair to stand slightly.

"I was taking care of an injured kitty here. I name it Riri. It injury which should have took longer, was completedly heal after I saw you chanteing something when I arrive at the park to feed it yesterday. No normal human could do that. I know you are kind and have no ill-intention even though you are not a human, Don't try to make more excuse to get yourself out of this explanation." Tenn glanced at Riku waiting for a satisfying answer.

The determine gaze in Tenn's eyes told Riku that he could no longer hide the fact from Tenn.

"I don't mean to keep it hidden from you Tenn... You are right that I am not a human." Riku stepped back slightly, White wings appear from behind Riku. "I am an angel" Riku answered taking Tenn by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenn finally found out that Riku is an Angel ;D I hope you all enjoy this story so far. I will try to update as soon as possible. Many thanks to [fatealitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia) for helping me to beta read


	4. Finding a home for the kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku suggested finding a place for the kitten to stay

Tenn's hues widened, dazzled by the pair of beautiful white wings behind Riku.

Tenn rubbed his eyes with both his hand in disbelieve, wondering if he was dreaming or half asleep to be seeing or hearing things wrongly. He had only read about angel in fairy tale story, he never believed that they actually exists.

However, Tanaka Riku an angel was standing right in front of him right now. He had the power to cure the injury on Riri's leg in an instant and that pure white wings behind him that Tenn couldn't help but believed.

"Urmm... Tenn. I have a favor. Please do not tell anyone about this... Humans are not suppose to find out about the existence of angels like ourselves. I don't meant any harm. I am only here on a mission, to ensure that the school festival a sucess. If I suceed I'll be able to reincarnate as a human." Riku fidgeted with his finger, palm wet by his sweat as he explained hoping that Tenn would understand his situation or he would be in a hot soup.

Tenn's gaze soften after he listen to Riku's explanation "Your secret as an angel is safe with me Tanaka-san."

Upon hearing, Tenn's word. Riku eyes brighten, The red head immediately wrapped his arm around Tenn giving him a hug "Thank you, Thank you so much Tenn."

Tenn was taken aback by the hug from Riku, at that moment image of his younger twin brother flash through as Riku look up smiling at him. "Riku..." Tenn mumbled. The red head till his head in confusion upon hering Tenn's word. 

"Tenn?" Riku question

Tenn pulled away from the hug "Nothing Tanaka-san you are too close earlier and you are welcome..."

A thought cross Tenn's mind. If angels truly exist, does that meant that his younger brother Riku might have become an angel as well? Could it be that this angel name Tanaka Riku standing in front of him is his younger twin brother? Tenn decided that he had to find out somehow.

"Tenn? you been spacing out since earlier. Are you alright!" Riku question in concern.

"I am alright Tanaka-san. I just had lots of thoughts running through my mind earlier." Tenn assured to ease Riku's worry.

"Alright. I be returning to heaven. I'll see you in school tomorrow Tenn." Riku turn around to leave, stopping in his steps. "That right. Can I go with you to see Riri tomorrow after school. Tenn?" Riku question awaiting an answer from Tenn.

"Yes. If you like. Besides Riri seems to have taken a liking to you as well." Tenn answered with a smile.

The next day, Tenn and Riku left school together to see Riri once they had finish their preparation for the school festival. 

Riku stopped in front of the school gate"I forget about my notebook in class. You head off first. I will meet you in that place Tenn." Riku turn back making his way into the classroom. Tenn couldn't help but chuckle. Riku was really clumsy.

Tenn made his way to the place where he let Riri stay. "Riri" Tenn called out the kitty's name. The pure white kitty purred making it way to Tenn snuggling close to him.

Tenn pick up Riri stroking it gently. "It nice to see you too. I brought you food as well." Tenn filled the bowl with cat food, lips curve up into a smile as he watched Riri eat it food in happiness. "You must be really hungry. I am glad you like it Riri" Tenn reach out his hand patting Riri gently on the head as he began to sing a song that he would often sing to his younger brother, not expecting anyone to pass by this area of the park.

Riku ran making his way to the park where he was suppose to meet Tenn and Riri, stopping in his step when he hear a beautiful song. 

The song felt so familiar and nolstagic. An image flash in Riku's mind. A child whose face that he couldn't see, singing and dancing for a younger him. When the child finish performing his younger self applause before he move forward giving the other child a hug "You are amazing..." 

Riku felt his head throbbing in pain as he tried to keep his balance. 'That image, was it one of my human memory?' Curious about who was the one singing. Riku made his way to the source of the singing to see that it was Tenn. Riku applause taking Tenn by surprise, turning toward the direction of the applause to see Riku

"You are amazing Tenn." Riku answered with a smile. Tenn's hues widened as the figure of his younger brother smiling brightly at him overlapped with Tanaka Riku. "You are amazing Tenn-nii"

"Riku..." Tenn mumbled softly for himself to hear as tears slide down his cheek, reminded of his younger brother which he had failed to protect as he quickly wiped away the tear on his cheek hoping that Tanaka Riku had not seen it

"Tenn? Are you alright?" Tenn look up to see Riku peering at him in concern.

"Yeah. I am alright. Thanks for the concern Tanaka-san." he answered, shifting his gaze away. 

"Are you sure?" Riku question

"Yes I am sure!" Tenn raised his voiced slightly. Taking Riku by surprise

"I-I am sorry... I was just slightly agitated..." Tenn mumbled

Riku shooked his head "Don't worry about it." Riku reach out his hand stroking Riri gently. "Riri are you happy to see me?" the red head question as the cat purred as if answering his question.

"I am happy to see you too Riri." Riku beamed patting kitty gently "You are a good girl." glancing at Tenn slightly as there was a moment of awkward silence. 

Riku turned to Tenn "Tenn, we couldn't leave Riri here. We should find her a home." breaking the silence

Tenn was pulled out from his thoughts upon hearing Riku,s voice. He couldn't help but agree with Riku "I can't take in any pets, my parent wouldn't allow." Tenn answered sadly part of him wish to take the kitty 

"I could use my magic to help Riri find a good home. It my job as an angel to make other happy as well" Riku pumped his fist, assuring Tenn as he began chanting a magic spell soon a red carpet began to appear under them.

"Red carpet?" Tenn raised his brow in question

"Don't worry. We are the only one who could see this red carpet. It will lead to people who are suitable owners." Riku explained.

"Come on let get going Tenn." Riku stood up holding out a hand for Tenn to while holding Riri in the other.

Tenn blinked expression soften as he took Riku's hand following him along the red carpet.

"Tanaka-san. Do you mind if I ask you a few question?" Tenn question while he walk beside Riku.

Riku shook his head, indicating for Tenn to go ahead with his question

"Do you know how you die and become an angel?" Tenn ask

Riku shook his head "I don't know... we angels don't have an memory of our time as a human. I only know that my name was Riku." Riku answered holding Riri close to him as the kitty enjoy napping in Riku's embrace.

"... I see.. how old were you when you become an angel?" Tenn question trying to confirm if this angel right next to him was indeed his younger brother.

"I was six years old then. I have been living and training with my Sensei Raine whose been like a mother to me." Riku explained.

Tenn heart throbbed faster against his chest. Tanaka didn't had any memory as a human, he was only six when he became an angel same as the age where he lost his younger twin brother. It no longer seems like a coincidence that he was name Riku either. 

"Tenn? You look really pale are you alright? Perhaps you should head home to rest." Riku suggested concern about the pale hair teen.

Tenn shook his head "I am fine... Tanaka-san let continue on." Tenn assured

"THere it is." Riku eyess following the end of the red carpet to see a little girl sitting alone on the swing at the playground

"Little girl. are you alone where are your parents?" Tenn question as he approach the little girl questioning her gently.

"I am still waiting for Mummy. Onii-san" the little girl answered

Riku approach with Riri in his arm, Riri lick the little girl's hand, causing the little girl chuckle slightly.

"That tickles. You are a good kitty." the little girl reach out her hand patting Riri gently. Riri purred enjoying being patted by the little girl.

"Her name Riri." Riku introduce. "Riri jumped from Riku's hand into the little girl, snuggling against her. "Nice to meet you Riri. Name's Marian." the little girl introduce herself.

"Marian. She seems to like you alot. Will you take her in?" Tenn question softly.

"Marian!" the three of them turn towards the sound of the voice to see a lady around the age of thirty approaching them

"Mama!" Marian exclaimed as she ran up to the lady giving her a hug.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." the lady patted Marian gently on the head. 

"Mama. This kitty here is name Riri. Can we keep her?" Marian question eagerly awaiting her mother's answer.

"Alright but you need to take proper care of her alright?" the lady question as Marian nodded her head.

Riri licked Tenn and Riku's hand. 

"We'll miss you too Riri." Tenn answered patting the white kitty gently on the head with a sad expression 

"Onii-san. I will take care of Riri it a promise." Marian held out her pinky waiting for Tenn to hook it. Tenn blinked before his lip curved up into a smile as he hook his pink with Marian's "It a promise then"

"You can come visit Riri anytime too if you miss her. I am sure Riri will miss you both too Onii-san. I live just up ahead." Marian pointed to the house up ahead.

"Both of you seem like good boy. You are free to drop by anytime." the lady answered warmly. "Shall we get going Marian?"

Marian nodded as she lifted Riri's paw waving good bye to Tenn and Riku. "Bye Bye Onii-san."

"Bye bye Marian." Tenn waved at Marian as Riku followed "We definitely come to see you Riri you to Marian." Riku exclaimed.

Once Marian and her mother's figure disappeared. Riku turn to Tenn "I didn't know you were good with kids Tenn" Riku beamed, a tint red form on Tenn's cheek.

"I used to have a younger brother... whose ill, he naive, kind and a good kid.. whenever he in pain he would often try not to show it so we wouldn't worry about him. I would often take care of him as our parents are always busy at their shop." Tenn muttered lowering his gaze on the ground.

"You must have been a really great elder brother Tenn." Riku complimented. Tenn remain silent at Riku's word, he had never thought of himself as a good brother. If he was one, that wouldn't have happen.

"You mention used to.. what happen to your younger brother... if i might ask.." Riku fidgete, wondering if it was a sensitive question. Hoping it will not make Tenn mad.

"He pass away..." Tenn answered briefly.

"Ah... I am sorry. You mention that he was a kind and good kid. Perhaps he had become an angel too and might be reincarnated." Riku tried to cheer Tenn up.

"Thank you Tanaka-san. I would like to believe that as well. Perhaps I might see him again as an angel." Tenn managed a smile.

"That right Tenn. I love the song that you sang earlier, it warms my heart listening to it. What the name? I heard it before when I was still alive as a human." Riku question.

Tenn was shocked when he heard Riku's word, as a memory flash through his mind. 

"Do you like it Riku? I came up with the song lyrics to sing just for you." a five year old Tenn question. He was soon tackle by his younger twin brother. "Riku love it a lot Tenn-nii. The song warms my heart." the memory faded away as Tenn tried to hold back the tear threatening to fall. This should be a song that only he and Riku knew. if Tanaka had heard it before when he was human. He was indeed his younger twin brother Riku whom he miss dearly

"Tenn?" Riku peered at him once again.

"I don't know the name of the song either. I am sorry Tanaka-san" Tenn replied, glancing away to hide the tear from Riku

What will Riku say, if he knew that he was his elder twin brother. He was the reason that he lost his life and become an angel. Will Riku hate him? Those thoughts ran through Tenn's mind as his body stiffened. Tenn couldn't handle the thought of being hated by his younger twin brother.

"There no need for apology Tenn-san, would you sing this song again for me some other time?" Riku question eagerly awaiting Tenn's answer.

Tenn nodded his head. "Alright..." the pale hair teen answered quickly wiping the tears threatening to fall away.

"Hold out you hand Tenn." Riku question

Tenn blinked as he reached out his hand, in which Riku quickly took it chanting a spell.

A surge of warm energy flow through Tenn, as he recall feeling that same feeling in his dream. 

"You look pale earlier Tenn. I am worried that you are sick again so i decided to used my magic to help you. Hope you feel better already." the red head beam at Tenn.

'So it was you who help me during that time when I fall sick. Even when you are alive your smile always bring me the greatest encouragement.' Tenn body trembled

"Stop it!" Tenn yelled at Riku. 

"Please stop being so nice to me Riku. I don't deserved it!" Tenn quickly turn around running away, Tenn's figure disappeared before Riku could say another word, leaving the confused red head standing there alone.

"I am home..." Tenn called out to his mother before he made his way up to his room, laying on his bed placing a hand over his head. 

"Riku... I don't don't deserve being treated nicely by you..." tears slide down Tenn's cheek he could never forgive himself for that incident ever nor being forgiven by Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hence Tenn learn that Riku was indeed his younger twin brother as an angel as for what happen it will be reveal in time :D hope you all enjoy and an early Happy Birthday to the Nanase Twins :D


	5. Tragic past and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare of Tenn's past haunted him once again.

A six year old Tenn open the door to his home, after returning after school, hoping to see his younger twin brother who was discharge from hospital today. Tenn was taken by surprise when he was tackle by a red hair boy. 

"Welcome home Tenn-nii." The red hair boy called out cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Tenn. "I am home." Tenn answered, holding Riku

"Are you feeling well enough to get out of bed, Riku?" Tenn question in concern. 

Riku nodded "Riku's fine now Tenn-nii. Riku not in pain anywhere." he beamed to ease his elder twin brother's concern.

Tenn's lip curve up into a smile, glad to see the smile on Riku's feature which often brighten up his day, wishing that he will continue to see Riku's smile that always gave him courage even in the future. 

"Tenn-nii, tell Riku all about your day at school." Riku eyes lighten in delight, awaiting to hear Tenn's story at school since he often miss school due to him being in and out of hospital often.

Tenn lead Riku to his room, the twins laid comfortably on the bed as Tenn began telling Riku his day at school and about the park close to a river with a tree that stand tall, there was a myth regarding the tree that wish come true by writing it on a paper and hanging it on the tree.

"Tenn-nii." Riku tugged at the sleeve of Tenn's hand "The park your teacher mention, it nearby isn't it? Can we go?" Riku question with a pleading eyes while looking at Tenn

"You just return from the hospital Riku. It be good to stay at home to rest." Tenn speak up concern about his younger brother's health

"Riku's fine. I am feeling fine now, Riku want to take fresh air outside with Tenn-nii too" Riku assured his elder brother.

Tenn ponder for abit to Riku's word, Riku hadn't been out for awhile during his stay in the hospital. It would be good for his younger twin brother to get some breather outside too

"Alright. Just for awhile and it be a secret between you and" Tenn lips curve up into a smile as he was immediately embrace by his younger twin.

"Yeah! Riku get to hang out with Tenn-nii." Riku exclaimed happily as the twins made a pinky hook as a promise it be a secret between them.

Riku ran happily to the tree when they arrive at the location

"Riku! Don't run or your attack will act up again." Tenn called out to his younger twin. Riku nodded as he just took in the fresh air enjoying the cool air ruffling his hair

Tenn chuckle seeing how excited Riku was, He took out the paper and pencil that he had brought out. "Let start writing out wish to hang on the tree." Tenn encouraged as he began to write his wish on the piece of paper 'I wish that Riku could get better and never had to be in pain.'

Riku scribble his wish on the paper. 

"What is your wish Riku?" Tenn tilt his head questioning.

Riku brought the piece of paper written with his wish close to him, shaking his head "If Riku tell Tenn-nii now, it wouldn't come true. That is suppose to be a secret."

Tenn smile nodding his head "Alright. Let hang our wish on the tree." 

Riku beamed nodding his head, the red head soon tilt his head, noticing how tall the tree stood 

"The tree is so tall. How are we going to hang our wish on it?" Tenn thought for a moment before, handing the piece of paper with his wish to Riku, getting on his knee, "Riku stand on my back."

Riku stood there hesitating for a moment not wanting to hurt Tenn. 

"Riku, don't worry. You know i am strong." Tenn assure seeing the uncertainty in Riku's eyes.

Riku finally gave in, standing on Tenn, raising himself to the tree height, fidgeting as he hang the piece of paper written with his wish on the tree. Riku's hue widened as the wind swept pass, blowing away the piece of paper written with Tenn's wish.

Riku immediately reach out his hand to grab the paper, relief washes through him as he manage to catch the paper in time. 

However, Riku lost his balance, he lost his footing, falling off Tenn. Hanging onto the edge of the cliff desperately. The flow of the raging water could be heard rushing beneath

"Riku!" Tenn was alarm, he immediately ran to the cliff grabbing onto Riku's hand. 

"Tenn-nii!" Riku called out, coughing lightly, attack beginning to act up once again. 

"Hold on. I'll pull you up. Give me your other hand." Tenn exclaimed.

Riku stuff the piece of paper with Tenn's wish into his pocket reaching out his other hand towards Tenn. Tenn grabbed onto Riku's hand, desperately trying to pull his younger twin brother up.  
However, he didn't had enough strength.

Sound could be heard as rock began crumbling off the cliff unable to hold both of their weight.

Seeing that, Riku knew that Tenn would be implicated if he did not let go of him. "Tenn-nii.. let me go. You'll fall too" Riku spoke panting.

Tenn shook his head, grabbing tightly onto Riku's hand as his hand began to bleed being cut by the rough edge of the stones. "I will never let go of you Riku. Hold on!" The cliff began to slant as more rock crumble signalling that it will give way soon.

The cliff crumble slightly, Riku's hand slipped out from Tenn's grasp despite his best effort to hold onto his younger twin brother. 

"Riku!" Tenn yelled out tearfully, watching as Riku fall into the rushing river underneath, being swept away by it. 

Tenn's eyes open, finding himself in his room. It a dream of that day once again... what turn out to be a day he look forward to spending with Riku turn out into a tragedy that haunt him in his dream till now.  
Tenn thought to himself as he sat up in his bed, feeling something wet by his cheek. 'Tears' 

Tenn took out the piece of paper written with Riku's wish which he took from the tree sometimes after, keeping it safely.  
'I wish I live together with Father, Mother and Tenn-nii and see them smile always' was written on the piece of Paper.

Tenn wrapped his arm around his knee, burying his face into it. "Riku... I am sorry. I was unable to protect you then..."

"Tenn-san..." Tenn froze when he heard that familiar voice filled with worry and concern as he arrive at school, making his way to his seat. 

"Are you alright? I might not be the best person to share your trouble but if I could." Riku question rubbing the back of his head

"Lesson is starting soon." Tenn cut off Riku with that excuse, indicating that their conversation was over.

The bell for school soon rang signalling the end of lesson. 

"Tenn the festival is soon in two days, let do out best" Riku approach Tenn to discuss about the progress of the festival

"I don't think we need to gather together after class to prepare for the school festival anymore. We are almost done, and you are getting good at it Tanaka-san. I still have something on. I get going first."  
Tenn stood up leaving without giving Riku the chance to speak or question leaving Riku standing alone in the classroom.

'Don't be so kind to me!' these words that Tenn had exclaim to him yesterday still resound in his mind. 'Why did you say that Tenn-san. You might act cold but i know that you are a kind person.' Riku thought to himself

Riku thought was soon broken by a sharp pain on his head "Ouch! What was that for Sensei." Riku huff when he was hit with a pair of chopstick by Raine

"You are spacing out, I figured that will be the fastest way to bring you back. Was it something that happen in the human realm?" Raine questioned with her elbow cross.

Riku hues widened. "Raine-san how did you know my mind was on something regarding the human realm?"

"I have been living with you for ten years now. You are like a son to me, of course i can guess everything going through your mind." Raine answered ruffling Riku's hair.

"Mou Raine-san. I am not a kid anymore." Riku cheek puff up as he pouted, crossing his arm.

"I met and befriend a human name Tenn... He suddenly told me not to be kind to him. He a kind human though he act cold. I wonder why he said that..." Riku began talking telling his teacher what was on his mind.

Raine hit Riku on the head with a pair of chop stick. "You are over thinking too much Riku. Let me ask you a simple question. What do you want to do now?"

"Eh...?" Riku was startled by the sudden question. He pondered for abit "I want to cheer Tenn up. I just don't know how..."

"Just be yourself, and be there for Tenn as a friend. I am sure that will be sufficient to cheer Tenn up." Raine answer simply. Raine knew that her student wear his heart on his sleeve. When he's happy, it genuiune and will naturally made other smile around him.

Riku blinked at Raine's answer, he never thought it would be so simple, soon his lip curve up into a smile as he embrace Raine. "Thank you Raine Sensei."

"Raine-san. Could I borrow the kitchen for tomorrow?" Riku pleaded.

Raine blinked in surprise at her student sudden request. "What are you thinking of doing?"

Riku winked "It a secret. Raine-sensei. Please." Riku glance at Raine with those puppy eyes which she was familiar with.

"Alright. Just make sure you clear up your mess after that." Raine answered.

Riku feature brightened. "Thank you Raine-Sensei. Night" Riku gave his sensei a hug before he made his way into his room.

'Riku. Don't get too attached to the human realm. If you do, you won't be able to reincarnate and your soul will eventually disappear.' Raine thought to herself, watching as her red hair student made his way into his room.

\----  
The next morning, Riku took out a receipe book that he had gotten from a book shop in the human realm

"Alright. I will make this work" Riku fold the sleeve of his shirt pumping his fist following the instruction on the book, Riku made a strawberry cake.

Riku hues widened, realizing that he was late when he was done.  
The red head quickly packed a few piece of the cake into his bag making his way to the human realm. Leaving two pieces for his Sensei and a note.

Raine woke up after a night rest. A smile brighten on her feature when she saw the cake and note beside it. 

'I did my best to make a Strawberry Cake. Hope you like it Raine-Sensei. Love you. Riku.' 

"So this was what he wanted to borrow the kitchen for." Raine shook her head with a smile.  
\------

The bell rang signalling time for lunch break.

Riku quickly made his way to Tenn. "Urm... Tenn-san.."

Tenn turned around when he heard Riku's voice "What is it Tanaka-san." wanting to get away from the red head.

"I-I-I made this! Let have it together!" Riku pulled out the lunch box which consist of the strawberry cake that he had make. Which was all mash up.

"Eh! when did it become like this!" Riku panicked internally. 

Tenn blinked seeing the lunch box consisting of the mash up cake and Riku panicking which he couldn't help but find it cute. Tenn couldn't help but chuckle slightly

Riku was relief seeing that Tenn finally smile. A pout quickly form on the red head feature. "You are mean Tenn-san! I did my best making it."

"I am sorry. Tanaka-san." Tenn apologize.

"Then as punishment you have to join me in eating the cake." Riku propose.

"Alright. I want to do so at a specific place." Tenn answered before he lead Riku to the roof top of the school. 

"I like to come here when I have a lots of thought." Tenn said to Riku.

The scenary was beautiful and the wind was calming. Riku could see why Tenn like to come here when he's lost in thoughts. The silence was broken by a sound coming from Riku's stomach

"Let eat. I am hungry" Riku blush as he quickly open the lunch box containing the cake. Tenn chuckle seeing Riku's reaction. Even though he had become an angel his younger twin brother is didn't change.

The cake soon crumble as soon as Riku pick it up with a fork, causing Tenn to sweat drop internally.

Riku took a bite which taste horrible. "I think i throw away the cake and we can go to the canteen and get something else to eat." Riku speak up.

Tenn took over the lunch box as he began eating the cake. "Not bad for your first try Tanaka-san"

"Thanks you for the compliment Tenn-san" Riku watch, happiness raised within that he could cheer Tenn up with the cake he made.

"Why are you still kind to me even though i told you not to Tanaka-san." Tenn question as he place down the lunch box as soon as he had finish the cake.

Riku blinked when he heard Tenn's question. "Tenn-san might act cold but I know you are a nice and kind person. Kindness will get one in return, that what my Sensei told me."

"Riku...." Tenn muttered as he glance towards the scenery "Remember that i told you i had a younger brother. I was the one who caused his death because I wasn't strong enough to protect him."

Riku hues widened upon hearing Tenn's confession, finally understanding why Tenn said those words. The red head walked towards Tenn embracing him. 

"Tenn-san because you are a kind person that why you been blaming yourself for your younger brother death. I am sure that your younger brother wouldn't blame you. If i am your younger brother I wouldn't either. I will feel fortunate to have you as my elder brother."

Tenn hues widened when he felt Riku's warm embrace and those words that he wouldn't hate him. The dam at his eyes finally broke as tears began to fall.

"That why don't say words like that again. I am sure that your younger brother wouldn't want to see you sad. I knew because I would want my family to be happy wherever they are ad not sad because of my death." Riku speak comforting Tenn.

Tenn pulled away after letting out his tears away for awhile. "You are right Riku. My younger brother would want me to smile and he will be heart broken to see me sad. Thank you."

Tenn smile genuinely, which brought one to Riku's own feature.

"Tenn-san did you call me Riku?" Riku question peering at the pale hair tenn with a questionable look.

Tenn blushed "If you don't mind.." 

"Of course!" Riku wrapped his arms around Tenn happily. "I would love for you to call me that." Riku beamed. He felt that he had gotten to know much more and become so much closer with Tenn now.

"We should get back to class lunch break is almost over and... I meet you in class after school to finish all preparation for the school festival tomorrow." Tenn mention.

Riku blinked, nodding as he follow Tenn happily back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school festival will began next chapter :D hope you all enjoy the story so far :)


	6. The School Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school festival begins

The school open field was field with students gathered, preparing for the school festival over the next three day. Riku was drawing the sign with Tenn. The both of them glance at each other with a grin on their feature upon seeing their completed work.

"That a nice sign for our class stall." their classmate Akito Suzuki complimented. 

"Thanks." the both of them answer in unision.

Akito grin "Not only do the both of you look similar. The both of you are so synchronize. You might even be long lost siblings" 

Riku laughed sheepishly "I never notice we look similar and I just had that synchronize feeling with Tenn-san like we known each other for only a long time though it only a short moment."

Tenn just remain silence upon hearing Akito's word. "Let quickly finish today work"

Everyone nodded as they began setting up the store. It was already evening when they were done.

After bidding their classmate farewell at the school gate. Tenn turn to Riku "You should head back Riku."

Riku thought for a moment. "I am not in a hurry too. Let me accompany you home Tenn-san." Riku beam towards the pink hair

"Alright. If it just for abit" Tenn accepted, nodding his head a smile widen across his feature.  
He would love to spend more time with his younger brother before he had to say farewell to him.

"After the school festival ends in sucess. You will be leaving then Riku?" Tenn question as he walk alongside the red head

Riku blinked when he heard Tenn's question, nodding his head. "Yeah. If I succeed. I will be able to reincarnate as a human again."  
there was a lingering sadness in his heart. 

After all the time he had spend with Tenn. He had came to grow closer to him and wish somehow within that he didn't had to leave.  
Remembering his Sensei had kept instructing him not to get too attached to the human world. 

"I will cheer for you Riku. I hope you will be able to reincarnate into a good family and perhaps we will get to meet again someday." Riku was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard those words from Tenn

Tenn took off his scarf wrapping it around Riku, taking the red head by surprise. "The weather is getting colder. Take care not to catch a cold." 

A nolstagic voice and image immediately flash through his mind 

A young boy approach him wrapping a scarf around his neck "Riku, you forget to bring your scarf again. You'll catch a cold." the young boy reprimanded as he immediately took off his own scarf  
warapping it around his neck. "You can have mine."

Riku shook his head pulling the other closer to him, interlocking their hand. Taking off the scarf wrapping it around their neck.

"This way we'll both stay warm." Riku beamed towards the other.

The lip of the other soon curved into a smile. 

"Riku are you alright?" Riku was pulled out the memory by Tenn's voice his head throbbing slightly in pain wondering why now that his human memory are slowly returning.

Riku nodded. "I am alright Tenn-san" He took off the scarf wrapping it around Tenn "Tenn-san. I am an angel. I wouldn't get sick. You should take care of yourself." he place both his hand before his back beaming.

The both of them came to a stop in front of his home.

"Thanks for accompanying me Riku. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tenn waved with a smile as he open the door stepping within.

\---------------  
"I am back" Riku exclaimed as he step within.

"I brought your favourite before I came back too Raine-Sensei." Riku lifted the strawberry cake.

Raine chuckle "Isn't that your favourite instead?" 

Riku sat down on the table eating the cake with his Sensei.

"Raine-Sensei.... What a good present to give someone?" Riku question.

Raine raised his brow staring at Riku. "Why do you ask that?"

Riku fidgeted. "Well... remember that friend Tenn that I told you about. I wanted to give him something before I leave." 

Raine put down the fork on the table. 

"It alright making friend Riku, but aren't you getting close to that human name Tenn? Remember you are an Angel and you be reincarnating soon. Giving the other a present might not be a good idea."

"He knew that I'll am an angel and he been helping me keep that secret. I wanted to do something as a thanks for him in return." Riku shouted  
He immediately cover his mouth when he realize what he had just said.

Raine facepalm "Riku! How many times have I told you to be careful so your identity as an angel won't be expose." she reprimanded

"I am sorry Raine-sensei. I was careless" Riku apologize. "But Tenn is a really nice person and it the least i could do for him." 

Raine sigh, giving in to Riku's carelessness "You are lucky it was only a human and one who isn't malicious. Just be careful not to be careless again."  
Perhaps having a nice human to assist his clumsy student isn't that bad as well, perhaps she will visit this human name Tenn at a convenient time. Raine thought to herself as she flicked Riku's head

"That your punishment." Raine spoke sternly

"Ouch." Riku rubbing the point of his head where Raine had flick. "That hurts! I learn my lesson to be more careful now Raine-Sensei"

"As for a present. I think anything will be good as long as it could express your gratitude." Raine answer.

"Thank you for the suggestion Raine-Sensei." Riku beamed, hugging his Sensei before he took another bite off the strawberry cake.

\---------------  
The school were filled with people coming to attend the charity festival the following day.

"Thank you for patronage" Riku handed one of the knitted doll to the customer who had bought it with a smile.

"Our sales are really doing well. At this rate we'll be the class that earn the most for this charity festival and it only day one" Akito, pump his fist grinning in happiness.  
Riku nodded to Akito's smiling at him as they exchange hi-five.

Riku turned to Tenn raising his hand for a hi-five. Tenn blinked, lips curved into a smile as he exchange hi-five with Riku.

"Let do our best Riku." Tenn encouraged.

Riku brighten upon seeing Tenn's smile and hearing his encouragement as he nodded his head.

"I am back taking a look around the festival." their classmate Leon return.

"Why don't you and Tenn go take a look around the festival and enjoy Riku? The both of you did the most work setting this up." Akito encourage.

"Eh! but we could-" Riku was about to protest when Akito give him a gentle push at his back with a thumbup.

Tenn took Riku's hand. 

"Since Akito said so.. let take a look around." Tenn turn to Akito. "We'll be leaving things in your care."

"Leave it to me and Leon." Akito gave a thumbup.

Riku finally nodded "We be back in an hour or two." Riku waves his hand at Akito as he follow Tenn. Enjoying the school filled with people here to enjoy the festival

Excitement quickly bubble within Riku. The red head stop when he came to a stall selling Takoyaki. "Tenn-san. Those looks delicious. Let get some of them."

Tenn nodded as he walk up to the student "Two Takoyaki." 

The student nodded handing two Takoyaki to Tenn. "Thank you for the patronage."

Tenn hand one to Riku. "Thank you Tenn-san. How much is it."

"It my treat" Tenn answered. "As thanks for the other time round Riku." Tenn answerd.

Riku beamed. "Thank you Tenn-san!" he jumped giving tenn a hug, causing the pink hair to blush. He soon smile seeing how innocent Riku is.

Riku quickly took a bite of the takoyaki. He quickly take it out as it was too hot.

"Careful it hot Riku." Tenn took the Takoyaki, quickly blowing it to cool it down.

At that moment, Riku saw a young Tenn blowing a Takoyaki before he hand it to him, pulling him out of his trance.

"T-hank you Tenn-san." Riku took over the Takoyaki gratefully, taking a bite off it. 

Happiness painted his face. "It really delicious." 

Riku lowered the Takoyaki in his hand. There was silence pause before he turn to Tenn. "T-Tenn-san... do you know me when i was a human??" he question

Tenn froze upon hearing Riku's question. He didn't want Riku to know and remember that he was his elder twin brother and hanging onto it.  
He only wanted Riku to move on to a happier life ahead.

"Must be your imagination Riku." Tenn shook his head answering Riku. 

Riku nodded "Alright... if you are sure Tenn-san..." dissapointment could be caught in his tone of voice.

Riku really wanted to know his family when he was alive. If they are all alive deep down.  
Deep down he had a nagging feeling that Tenn was related to him when he was alive.

Tenn spotted a stall which had a sign that read. 'Singing Challenge.'

"Riku why don't we try that." Tenn pulled Riku's attention to the store ahead.  
He wanted to treasure this short time and create as much memory with Riku as he could before he had to say goodbye to him forever.

Riku beamed as he look towards the direction where Tenn was pointing.

"Of course. That sounds like fun." Riku beamed. Somehow, deep down Riku wanted to sing together with Tenn too. 

"However, this is my first time so please bear with me Tenn-san" Riku awkwardly shifting his fingers slightly. 

Tenn nodded in assurance "Don't worry Riku. Just follow my lead in singing." 

Riku nooded as Tenn took Riku's hand leading him to the stall. They paid for the money for the challenge as a duet.

The song began to play as Tenn and Riku began singing together. Riku follow Tenn as their voice blend together in harmony.

The machine soon calculate their scorewhen the song end. 

'You beat the high score.' Riku and Tenn glance at each other, wearing a bright smile.

"We did it Tenn-san." Riku exchange hi-five with Tenn happily as they left the store with the prize. 

The both of them look around the stall at the festival tasting the food and enjoying some of the game.  
Tenn kept glancing at Riku whose smile never left his feature.

"That was so much fun. The cotton candy and pop corn was delicious too." Riku smile, Tenn nodded in agreement as they made their way back to their store

Riku reach into his pocket pulling out a keychain he sew of himself and Tenn, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I meant to give this to you earlier. I sew it last night as a thank you gift for helping me to keep my secret as an angel. I hope you like it Tenn-san"

Tenn blinked in surprise, his lips soon curved up into a smile taking over the doll

"Thank you Riku, I will treasure the gift." Tenn hold it close to him. "I did nothing much though. I should be the one to say thank you Riku."

Riku blinked "I did nothing much though... I just wanted Tenn-san to cheer up."

"Riku..." Tenn muttered his hand trembling as he held back his tears.  
Tenn knew he will miss Riku his younger brother. The person who was always like a sunshine to him when he completed his mission and leave to reincarnate.

However, he also know now that Riku would want him to see him off with a smile.

A smile spread across Tenn's feature. 

"I did thank you again Riku.. Let go back before Akito and Leon are unable to handle things on their own."

Riku nodded as he follow Tenn back to their class stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought i enjoy lots writing this chapter of Tenn and Riku spending time together. Also happy Tenn & Riku day. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	7. Visit From A Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning from Riku a human knew her student secret. Raine decided to check out this human herself.

Raine appear at a desolated street close to Merinda school. Raine's clothing change and her wings disappear with a flick of her hand.

After hearing Riku telling her about this 'Friend' Tenn who found out about her student secret.   
Raine decided to see for herself the kind of human Tenn is. 

Knowing how kind, trusting and innocent her student is. Riku could easily be used by malicious human.

Raine stepped into the school bustling with people who came to participate in the school festival.   
Making her way to the stall of Riku's class.

"Tanaka-san could you come along with me to distributed the promotion paper that I just printed." Leon ask after he had made a trip to the school computer lab to print the poster that he had design

"Alright." Riku nodded.

"Leave the stall to me and Nanase-san while you guys are out bringing customers here." Akito pump his fist as Riku and Leon left.

"These are very cute." Raine complimented as she appear in front of their stall after awhile, shifting her gaze through the dolls on displayed

"Would you like to get one of these? it hand knitted too." Tenn recommended "We have all kind of design." he smile softly at Raine.

"I will get one of this." Raine pointed at the hand knitted kitten.

"Thank you for your patronage." Tenn thank Raine, handing her the doll as soon as Raine handed him the money.

"Hmmm... I am not familiar with the place around here. Will you show me around?" Raine question.

"I'll be glad to." Akito volunteered eagerly.

"I would like that guy there to show me around." Raine pointed her finger at Tenn.

Tenn raised his brow in wary, figuring that this person probably had some motive for naming him. 

"Alright. I will show you around Miss. This way." Tenn took the lead, leading the lady along the bustling school ground.

Raine snapped her finger casting her magic to create a small girl crying alone on the school ground.

Tenn approach the small girl, kneeling down to her height. "What wrong? Where are your parent young girl."

"I-I am lost, I got seperated from my Mama and Papa." the girl answer as soft sobbing could be heard from her.

"We should leave the small girl alone." Raine answered, waiting for Tenn's reply to see how he would react.

"I can't leave her alone. Your tour will have to wait until i get this little girl safely to her parent. Miss." Tenn reply sternly as he turn towards Raine.  
From his look, Raine could tell that Tenn was determined to help the girl and there was no way he would take 'No' for any answer. 

Tenn turn back to the Little girl. "Little girl where did you last see your Papa and Mama? Big brother will help you find them."  
Tenn comforted the little girl.

The little girl soon stop crying as she glance at Tenn. "Really?"

Tenn nodded a gently smile spread across his lip as he raised his pinky. "I promise."  
The litte girl glance up stop crying as she glance at Tenn upon hearing his word, a smile widen across her feature as she hook her pinky with Tenn.

"Thank you Onii-san." The little girl thank Tenn.

Raine grinned as she watch how Tenn comforted the little girl. He was just as kind as how Riku had describe him. Raine decided to observe Tenn awhile more before she made her judgement on his character  
Rain snapped her hand casting her magic to create the small girl's Mother. 

"Lana." a women around the age of thirty approach the little girl calling out to her.

The girl feature lighten upon seeing the women. "Mother!" she ran towards her holding the elder women close.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." The women thank Tenn gratefully.  
The little girl name Lana waved goodbye to Tenn with a smile before she took the elder women hand leaving. Raine snapped her hand as both of them disappaer.

"Could we continue with the tour now that the little girl found her parent?" Raine question.

Tenn turned back to Raine upon hearing her word, nodding his head in response.

"This way." Tenn turn around leading the way.

Raine followed Tenn noticing that they are moving further away from the crowd.   
Tenn came to a stop in a quiet alley filled with boxes.

"What is your motive for asking me to show you around?" Tenn turn around, crossing his arm keeping his gaze on Raine as he awaits an answer.

"You are quite the perspective and clever one" Raine answer as a grin spread across Raine's feature when he heard Tenn's question.   
No wonder, her student got figured out by this human in front of her. Raine was quite certain that she could leave her student secretly safely with this human who will take care of him as well.

"Tenn-san!" A familiar voice came from behind her. Raine turning around to see Riku who had came to find them after hearing the story from Akito

"Raine-S-" Riku was cut off by Raine when she pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. "I came to see my student at the charity festival."

"Urm... Tenn-san, this is my Sensei." Riku introduced Raine to Tenn who looks slightly confused at what was happening in front of him

"Raine-san what are you doing here?" Riku question slightly surprise but happy.

"You are so clumsy that i couldn't help worry." Raine pinched Riku's nose.

Riku winced, cheek puffing up as he cross his arm "Mou. Raine-san. I am not a kid anymore. I'll be fine." Riku assured with a bright smile.

Tenn couldn't help but giggle upon seeing Riku adorable reaction around Raine, Riku really hadn't change even as an angel.

"You were here to find out the kind of person I am. Have i guess correctly Raine-san?" Tenn question. If Riku was hanging out with someone. He would probably have tried to find out the kind of person they were.

Raine grinned, wrapping her arms around Tenn's pulling him close to her, ruffling Tenn's hair. "That correct! But I guess you are really the kind of person that Riku had describe."

Tenn blushed as he quickly pulled away, coughing slightly. "I am not your student. Please do not treat me like a kid." a slight tint red tainted his cheek.

'Cute' like her student was what came to Raine's mind.

"I should be heading back now I have gotten my answer." Raine winked. "Do your best Riku. You are almost there."

"I wil Raine-san." Riku pumped his fist turning to Tenn. "We should return too Tenn-san."  
Tenn nodded following behind Riku.

Tenn hues widened when he saw that one of the boxes stack alongside was about to fall onto Riku.  
He couldn't protect Riku last round, he wouldn't make that same mistake again as he rushed towards Riku reaching out a hand to push him out of harm way.

"Tenn-san!" Riku hues widened as he watch Tenn pushing him away as the box came crashing down on him.

Riku immediately ran to Tenn'side to check on him, trembling as his hand was paint a bright red, the colour of Tenn's blood   
Riku could feel Tenn's breathing growing weaker, his body temperature getting colder by the minute

"Tenn-san! Hang on. I won't let you die like me." Riku immediately place a hand on Tenn's injury using his magic to heal Tenn's wound.

Raine was about to cast her magic to help Riku when she saw it. However, Tenn movement was faster. Raine was surprise by how much Tenn desire to protect her student.  
Raine held onto Riku's hand. "Your angel power won't be able to heal a wound of that magnitude. You will disappear if you usa all your angel power." Raine warned

"I know... but I don't want anything to happen to Tenn-san." Riku muttered, Tenn felt like someone close to him that he didn't want to lose deep down within.

Raine reached out her hand taking Riku's hand "Focus on healing Tenn's wound. I will transfer my magic to you." Riku nodded as he focus on healing Tenn's wound

Riku was relief when he saw Tenn's wound closing up as the pink hair eyes slowly open. 

"Riku are you alright?" he question softly. Relif wash over Riku when he saw Tenn recovering, he immediately wrapped his arm around Tenn. 

"Tenn-san. I am fine! What are you thinking! I am an Angel. I wouldn't die but you are a human. Why did you protect me!? You could have die. You couldn't become an angel like me and make your family sad"   
Riku yelled trembling as tear began to flow as he hit again Tenn's chest.

Tenn felt guilty for worrying Riku, he reached out his hand patting Riku gently on the head.   
"I am sorry to have worried you. I am just glad that you aren't hurt anywhere Riku." 

"I am glad you are better today Riku." a nolstagic voice flash pass Riku's mind  
At that moment Riku's saw an of Tenn patting him gently on the head as a young him ran up to Tenn

Riku didn't want to bring up that his human memories were returning in front of Raine, knowing that she will be worried.

Raine watch the scene from the side, finally understanding how deep their bond have grown, worry grew within that her student will grew to attached to this place.  
However, she didn't have the heart to tore these two apart as well.

"I should head back to heaven." Raine answer

Raine smiled at Tenn giving him a pat at the back. "I will be depending on you to look after my student during the period of his mission here and help keep my student's identity an angel a secret."   
Raine pat Riku on the head earning a pout from her student.

"Mou Raine-san. I can take care of myself." Riku protested. Earning a chuckle from both Tenn and Raine.

"Bring a strawberry cake back while you return later will you." Raine winked at Riku.

"I will Raine-Sensei." Riku beamed at his teacher as Raine waved at them before she disappeared to return back to heaven.

"Let head back Riku." Tenn reminded Riku. Riku nodded his head. Recalling the answer that Tenn gave him last round when he question if Tenn knew him when he was human.

Riku was certain that Tenn knew him when he was a human and he wouldn't take to him easily. He was determine to find that out himself as he follow Tenn back to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love a chapter where Tenn and Raine meet so here it is :D enjoy :)


End file.
